1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to poly(ester-amides) and more particularly relates to poly(ester-amide) hot-melt adhesive compositions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Poly(ester-amide) hot-melt adhesive compositions have been described in the prior art literature; see for example the descriptions given in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,484,339 and 3,377,303. These poly(ester-amides) are particularly useful for bonding polyvinyl chloride surfaces. We have now found that particular poly(ester-amides) formed by the condensation of substantially equivalent proportions of a mixture of polymeric fatty acids and dicarboxylic acids with a mixture of organic diamines and a particular alkanolamine exhibit superior adhesive properties, particularly at low temperatures, which are useful in the bonding of polyvinyl chloride films.